The Baby is Coming!
by Ugly-Duckling123
Summary: (Spoiler HTTYD3) Hiccup and his 3 year old little girl Lissy, are waiting for Astrid to have her new baby brother.


Lissy was playing a game of _'Masons and Talons'_ with her father while the doctors were seeing to her mummy upstairs.

It had been her go for a while, but she hadn't moved.

"Something wrong honey?" Hiccup asked eventually just as a scream came from his and Astrid's room.

"Is Mummy going to be alright?" she asked quietly looking at her father wanting the truth.

"Of course she is, she's your mummy remember?" Hiccup said inviting her onto his knee "When we were younger she was the toughest warrior there was in our age-group she'll be fine."

 _*Scream of pain*_

"Then why is she screaming so much?" Lissy asked sniffing a little "Aren't those people who came over meant to be doctors? Aren't they meant to help Mummy? How can they help if they keep making her scream?"

"They're helping by making mummy's tummy go flat again," Hiccup said gently bouncing her "And that I have heard can hurt a lot."

"Then why did Mummy let her tummy get all big and round in the first place?" Lissy asked crossing her arms and pouting.

"So you could have a baby sibling," Hiccup told her smiling.

This got Lissy to stop pouting and look up surprised.

"You remember back in the summer on your birthday you said you wanted a baby brother or sister?" he asked getting a slow nod "Well soon after that Mummy and I made it so she could have one. And that's why she's been acting the way she has been and why her tummy has been getting bigger, because the baby needs to spend its first few months inside its mummy."

"Why?" Lissy asked confused.

"To keep it safe from how hard the world is, I guess" he shrugged "From what my mummy told me when Mummy was having you, babies inside their mummy's start out smaller than a raisin. Do you think something like that could survive here?"

"No..." Lissy said laughing a little a little better.

Soon Valka and Gothi came down the stairs both carrying blankets covered in blood and sweat.

"She's a little tired dears, so be careful when you go up," Valka said gently.

Nodding Hiccup put Lissy down and stood up.

"Want to go see Mummy then?" he asked holding out his hand and giving her, her toy dragon for comfort.

Nodding Lissy took her Daddy's hand and together they went up to his room where on the bed Astrid was looking very tired her hair all over the place, holding a small bundle of blankets.

Hearing the door open, Astrid looked up and smiled inviting Lissy over first to show her the newest member of the family.

"Lissy, this is your new baby brother," she said quietly.

"What's his name?" Lissy asked looking at him seeing freckles, whisps of blonde hair and a small round potato looking nose.

"Well we thought you might want to name him," Astrid said smiling slowly and carefully sitting up a little.

Thinking Lissy looked around the room for inspiration seeing Daddy's furs on a hook in the corner she said "I want to name him ' _Stoick'_ after Grandpa." she said beaming.

"I think that's a good idea," Hiccup said coming to sit on his side of the bed to get a look at his son "Hello little Stoick Junior," he said reaching out a finger for the baby to grab.

"When will we tell the village he's arrived?" Astrid asked yawning a little passing the baby over to Hiccup.

"We'll tell them when you're not so sleepy," Hiccup said smiling "And when it's not the middle of the night."

"If I weren't so tired and you weren't holding the baby I just spent three hours having, I'd hit you Hiccup Haddock," Astrid whispered as she felt Lissy curl up beside her starting to go back to sleep herself.

"Would that be for the baby, or for everything else?" Hiccup asked smiling going to get some blankets.

But Astrid didn't reply as she too had fallen back asleep.

Placing Stoick in the little bedside crib that was there, Hiccup placed another blanket over him, then found a larger one for himself, Astrid and Lissy to share.

Smiling, he laid it over them girls and went to back to sleep loving his family and that it had just gotten a tiny bit bigger.


End file.
